The Kim Possible Movie
by Movie Maker
Summary: Kim decides to quit saving the world to do well in College after she gets her letter. Ron convinces her to take one more mission after Drakken calls Kim. They find out Shego has mysteriously abandoned Drakken and now is working for someone else: a new and


Chapter One

**Drakken's Dreadful Device**

It was a dark night over the coasts of Costa Rica. A parachuting plane flied over it. The door was open. Standing by it, was a red-haired teenager: Kim Possible. She wore a blue helmet and some kind of backpack hanging from her shoulders.

"Are you ready, Ron?" asked Kim.

"I don't know about this, Kim", answered a blond and quite skinny boy, Ron Stoppable, cowering behind her. "Parachuting doesn't look so safe. Besides, we're not even close to Drakken's lair".

"We don't have to be close, Ron," answered Kim darkly.

"No, no, no," said a naked mole rat emerging from Ron's pants.

"See," said Ron, "Rufus doesn't want to come either".

"Are you gonna let your mole rate choose for you?" asked Kim.

"Now, _she_'s got a point, pal," said Ron to Rufus.

"We're jumping out here," Kim shouted to the pilot behind.

"Roger that," the pilot answered. "And by the way, thank you for saving my village from those horrible flesh-eating crocodiles during that flood!"

"Now, _be_ ready, Ron," Kim commanded her sidekick. "When you jump, count to three and push that red button on your left shoulder, all right?"

"Good, Kim, but what is…?"

"On the count of three. One…"

"Kim, what…"

"Two…."

"…is that button…"

"THREE!"

"…FOR?"

But Ron had not got his answer. Kim had already jumped, and he deducted he had had to jump too, so he did, only too late. Three seconds later, after panicking and feeling the adrenaline because of the gravity force, he remembered he had to count to ten.

"One, two, three…."

"NOW, RON, DO IT!" he heard Kim from behind.

Ron desperately looked for the button on both shoulders, but his hands couldn't find it. Instead, he panicked even more. He could hear Rufus screaming on his pocket.

He saw a flash of light on the darkness before he felt two hands grabbing him by the tummy. He looked around. "Kim!"

Kim was holding Ron. But what was more: they weren't falling anymore. But they hadn't landed yet, either. Kim was floating in the air with some kind of plane hanging where her parachute should be.

"They're jet packs, Ron," she said. "This red button activates them," and she pressed Ron's jet pack's button.

Ron did some back-flips in the air –which he couldn't complete–. "This is awesome, Kim!"

"Just follow me," Kim commanded, and with some great mastery of the jet pack, leaded Ron through the dark night of Costa Rica until they saw Drakken's lair's lights.

They landed on the rooftop and looked for an open window. Kim noticed that Drakken didn't care much about security measures.

"Why didn't we just ask a plane to bring us over?" asked Ron with his normally-loud voice. "We could have just knocked the door."

Kim shushed Ron and shot him a nasty look.

At last, they found an open window. Kim signaled it to Ron with her hand and jumped it quietly. She hid behind a filer, close to a balcony, where she had a full view of the lair. And there was Drakken, talking as he used to. And there was Shego, smirking sarcastically at Drakken's comments.

"Ah, yes, Shego," he said, "with this Melting Laser Beam, I will melt Antarctica, which will make the sea levels grow, flooding the great cities, so that all their citizens will have to move south. After that, I will create a big fence surrounding all the southern countries, creating a big jail. Then, I will have every person in the world pay a parole, which will make me rich, nastily rich. And after I'm nastily rich, I will buy all the countries in the world, and all the world will be mine at last!"

_I know the evil scheme now –which is as stupid as ever–_, thought Kim. _Now is time for action_.

"Yes, yes, whatever," said Shego in her usual sarcastic voice. "Just turn that Beam on before Possible…"

"Did you call me Shego?" asked Kim after jumping from the balcony and landing with several back-flips.

"…arrives."

"KIM POSSIBLE! I believe you have already heard my evil scheme, haven't you?" asked Drakken.

"Unfortunately to my sake, yes," Kim answered.

"What are we waiting for, then?" said Drakken. "FIGHT HER, SHEGO!"

With a front-flip, Shego got to Kim and they fought… as they usually fight.

"Ron, unplug the Beam and remove the Plutonic-Generated Battery we're looking for!" shouted Kim to Ron, who was still up the balcony. He ran to the nearest staircase and rapidly ran down it… until he tripped. He rolled down the rest of the stairs and ran toward the Melting Laser Beam… but he tripped on a wire lying on the floor.

At long last, he arrived to the Beam, to find Drakken already there.

"Looking for this?" Drakken asked. "Too bad! I FOUND IT FIRST! Activating the Melting Laser Beam…" he said, as he lowered a lever at the Beam's Control Panel. Some of the Beam's LED's flashed and flickered. "_Calibrating_", a female voice coming from the machine casually informed.

"Geez, I must remember to make the next Beam faster," Drakken said to himself.

Kim, freeing herself from the fight got to the Beam. "Ron, fast, find a switch or something! We must turn this thing off!"

"Oh, no! Not this time, Kim Possible!" said Drakken and held Ron by the shoulder. Immediately after, Rufus jumped free from Ron's pocket and bit Drakken's hand.

Meanwhile, Kim found an unusually big red button on the Control Panel.

"_Self Destruction in twenty, nineteen, eighteen…_" the Beam informed.

Kim grabbed the Plutonic-Generated Battery. "Quick, Ron, we must get outta here!" Kim said, and she and Ron ran to the nearest exit.

"No… NO! My Melting Laser Beam! Destroyed! I HATE YOU, KIM POSSIBLE!" they heard Drakken shout before hearing Shego say: "Quickly, get out!"

"…_five, four, three…_"

Kim and Ron activated their jet packs and flew out of Drakken's lair before it exploded. They turned back to see an escape shuttle zooming out to the distance.


End file.
